


I Do Remember the Night and our Perfect Dream

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), mentioned - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Bora is smart af, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Bunny Jeon Jungkook, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Inspired by Stardust, Jennie is sadistic, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, Literally Blackpink just dies, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Smut, Ocean, One Shot, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Pirates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Sharing a Bed, Sirens, Siyeon and Bora are overly touchy, Slavery, Slow Burn, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Strangers to Lovers, Sua swears a lot, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Therapy, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), Wordcount: Over 10.000, also some parts, blackpink are pirates, but again not really, but i don't go into specifics but it's there, but if you aren't into Dreamcatcher you won't really be sad, but it's really just bunny jungkook, but like it's very subtle, but like not really, but not really because they're evil, hints of PTSD, ignored trauma, jungkooks the shapeshifter, like Taehyung just full on ignores them, make that a damn tag, mentioned sirens, namjoon just wants to end it, pirate bora, pirate siyeon, some parts, the suicide attempt doesn't take up a large part in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyung was banned from going across the fence.  He didn’t see the problem as all he could see were woods and a field.  When his best friend of four years, Jin, goes missing, he has a dream of Jin going to the forbidden parts of the world.  Trusting his gut, he leaves the safety of his hometown to meet a whole new world.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 13





	I Do Remember the Night and our Perfect Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The song title is from 'Stella I' from the song 'You don't shine anymore' and she's super underrated. Her music is so calming for kpop that's it's so refreshing. Her voice is soft as hell. Anyway, a fun fact is that she's fluent in four languages, French, English, German and Korean. Anyway, just go stream Villain from her, if you like it.
> 
> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyLavender4) for future updates  
> or my main [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notme_bee)

Taehyung watched the wooden fence that stretched for as long as the eye can see and more. He crept towards it, holding onto a piece of wood attached to it, looking past. Greenfields and a forest surround were all he could see and he thought for a moment if he could go. He yearned to jump past the wood, sticking a foot in an opening, he went to pull himself up. He bit onto his lip, tongue sticking out as he tried not to fall.

“Taehyung,” a familiar women’s voice called from behind him. His hands slipped as he flinched from the surprise and fell onto the grass making his shorts dirty, “Taehyung, don’t ever go over there, never.” His mom ordered, looking down at him from the ground. He stared at his mom, looking up from the ground, few tears burned down his cheeks before a whole waterfall came down, “Oh, baby, I’m sorry, it’s just so dangerous over there.” Taehyung took a shaky breath in, tears continuing to fall, “Please stop crying baby, you’re okay, let’s just go home, okay?” Taehyung agreed, raising his hands for her to pick him up. He continued to stare at the fence and beyond but getting pulled away from it.

Taehyung was carried home, who had his dad in the house. He saw Taehyung’s red and puffy eyes and began to panic asking, “What’s wrong?” His mom responded, putting him down on a chair, “Taehyung was trying to pass the fence and I yelled at him, he’ll be okay, he knows now.” Taehyung was brought a cookie, munching on between breaths.

Six years, Taehyung was twelve. He held a backpack and was walking home from school. He uselessly kicked stones out of his path. He halted, stopping in his tracks when he saw the fence that stood for many centuries before both his parents and him. He’d ignore the call he heard from it but it was near impossible as he saw a figure on the other side. He crept towards it, paranoid of the low hum it made. He stood in front of the figure, a boy, he figured, Taehyung no longer had to peek through the openings, growing tall enough to just look. “You aren’t supposed to be there,” he said, the boy stood up from the grass, closing his book to stare right back at Taehyung, “Why not? It is where I live, is it not?” Taehyung blinked and swallowed, “What? No one lives there, it’s dangerous,” he persuaded. The strange boy scoffed, “And who told you that?” Taehyung answered, becoming more sure of himself, “My mother.” The boy laughed sarcastically, “Hasa your mother ever been here?” Taehyung thought for a minute, “I don’t, I don’t think so.” The stranger smirked, “Then she can’t say anything, the names Namjoon, by the way.” Taehyung gazed at the hand that was extended towards him, “You’re supposed to shake it, and say your name.” Taehyung responded, grabbing his hand, “I know, I’m not dumb, and it’s Taehyung.”

They let go of their hands, “Taehyung?” Namjoon repeated, “that’s an interesting name, how old are you?” Taehyung answered, “I’m twelve, what about you?” Taehyung guess fourteen or fifteen but was false when Namjoon responded, “Thirteen, any other questions before you take your leave?” Taehyung nodded, “What’s over there?” Namjoon turned his head to look at the forest, “A whole other world,” he answered, smiling softly.

“Taehyung, I told you not to go there,” he heard his mother yell once again. Taehyung whipped his head around, “Mom, there was someone there, they live there, they say it’s not dangerous,” he tried to say. He looked back to see Namjoon nowhere in sight, “Stop lying, no one’s lived there in hundreds of years, it’s too dangerous for anyone to live in,” his mom told, gripping onto his wrist marking it red, “But mom, you’ve never been there, so how do you know?” Taehyung questioned, no ill intent, his mother reacted harshly, “I’m done talking about this, we’re going home if I ever catch you near this fence again, there will be consequences.” Taehyung stayed silent as he was getting pulled away from the fence.

Taehyung stared at the teacher, she was explaining how to round numbers yet again to a student from the back of the class. He caught the pained expression that she hid on her face when the question was asked. They were all in academic math and students still had to ask the question about rounding. Taehyung tapped unconsciously on his desk, waiting for the bell to ring. He had a date with Jin, they were going to watch a movie. Jin transferred to the school at the start of high school, he was the talk among the village for a month before it died down and Taehyung could feel he was lonely. Jin was Taehyung’s only friend and vice versa. They weren’t dating, Jin was straight but they liked to take each other out. Call them ‘Awkward first dates,’ as there were no kissing or sex. The dates weren’t there first, far from it.

He sighed, bored out of his mind, ready to fall asleep, “And so,” he tuned back in, “if the decimal ends with a number over five, you move up, got that?” The students from the back nodded sheepishly, regretting asking but knowing they’d ask again. The bell finally rang, making the teacher look at the clock, “Now remember, it’s your last month high school, remember to hand in your college university applications, it’s a bit too late if you already haven’t.” The teacher watched the students leave, pulling aside Taehyung, “I noticed you didn’t hand anything in for your college or university applications, are you taking a gap year?” Taehyung lied, “Yeah, I’m deciding to find myself.”

Taehyung grabbed his bag, ignoring the last comment, throwing the bag over his shoulder as he went to his locker. He pushed his books into it before locking it back up with a slam. He stepped through the hallways, avoiding contact with people, but managing to bump into a few people who were in a hurry just like him so he didn’t mind. Taehyung exited the school, squinting at the light, seeing people in a couple of groups waiting for the school bus. He looked around, the bike racks getting emptied. He saw Jin with his purple hair beside it, on his phone. Taehyung ran up to him, “Hey,” he greeted, getting his attention, “Are you ready?” He finished, Jin wrapping him in a hug, “Yep, shall we get going?” Taehyung took Jin’s arm, caging it between his own arms before they started to walk.

They were walking on the outskirts of the village, where they can have a full view of the fence that Taehyung had grown to despise, “Why doesn’t anyone go there?” Jin asked, stopping in his tracks, making Taehyung unconsciously stop as well, “Where?” He responded, hoping Jin would just drop it. Jin didn’t, “The fence,” he started, “I’ve been here for four years, and I hear whispers of this place and how someone died on the other side, is it true?” Taehyung shook his head, “It’s not true, no one’s been on the other side for hundreds of years, it’s just a field.” Jin questioned, “Then why is everyone so afraid of it?” Taehyung shoved Jin forward, “I’m not afraid, everyone else is just a pussy,” he stated, forcing Jin to walk, “Then let’s go, if you aren’t afraid, we can go.” Jin suggested, getting out of Taehyung’s way to stop getting pushed, “No, why would we do that?” Jin shrugged, “Bored, I guess,” Taehyung shook his head, taking Jin’s hand to continue walking, “We’re watching a movie, we aren’t going over the fence, I am royalty, aren’t I?” Jin scoffed, pushing him away, “Like, 0.0005 percent?” Taehyung told, “Still! I’m related to someone who ruled the whole country!”

Although Jin was a bit annoyed that Taehyung didn’t want to go, he got over it and started to walk to the movie theatre. They were watching a bad horror movie in which only three other people were in the movie, so they’d make useless jokes to themselves that made the other three laugh as well. After the movie, they talked about how bad it was, and should never watch a bad horror movie as they should save up money. They were walking back, Jin dropping of Taehyung at his home before they part ways, “What if we just look really closely at the fence?” Jin tempted, trying to walk to the fence, “Why are you so captivated by it now?” Taehyung asked, pulling Jin back on the path, “I don’t know, it was just getting on my nerves when my mom just suddenly said not to go there, and I never did but I tried to ask someone about it but everyone told me the same thing, I don’t know what I should be fearing.” Taehyung stood still, knowing his thought process too well, “Nothing, just,” he struggled to make up a lie, “a lot of people get lost in there so no one goes in it anymore.” Jin stopped in front of Taehyung’s house, “Well, see you soon,” Jin told, hugging Taehyung. Taehyung told, “Bye, love you,” before shutting the door.

That night he had a dream set in the first person but it wasn’t him. He knew it wasn’t him, but at the moment, that was the only thing he knew. It was of him climbing over the fence, landing on the grass silently. He couldn’t see much, it was night and there was a full moon that was the only natural light. He broke out in a run, speeding to the forest on the opposite side of the field. The wind blew in his hair, as he entered the forest fastly. He stopped, catching his breath when he heard a twig snap. He whipped his head, trying to find the source of the sound, “shit,” he whispered when two red eyes stared back at him from the shadows.

Taehyung screamed, shooting out of bed. His mother ran in, “Are you okay?” She asked, helping him up from the floor. Taehyung nodded, “Yeah,” he huffed out, “I’m good, just a bad dream,” he reasoned, climbing back into bed. He looked out the window seeing the fence, wondering who’s in there. He shut the curtains and put the covers on his bed over his head, closing his eyes. He flinched at every noise, trying his best not to cry.

He was jolted out of sleep when he heard, “Taehyung, it’s Jin,” his father told, shaking him awake, “What? What’s wrong?” Taehyung asked, rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes. His dad said, “Jin never went home last night, he’s missing, they can’t find him.” Taehyung looked at his window that was covered. He tore the covers from him when he processed the information.

He didn’t get changed, forgetting to eat as he raced out the door. He ran to Jin’s door, knocking on it immensely, his mother answered with red eyes. He asked, “Jin? He’s home now? Right?” His mother broke down, “I’m sorry, he’s not here, can you come around another day?” The door was shut and he started to slouch, sulking back home. His eyes automatically went to the fence, visions of his dream flew past his mind. He looked around his mom nowhere in sight nor his dad.  
  
He slowly walked towards the fence, the low hum grew louder in his ear, he took a grip on the fence, pulling a leg over the fence. No voice called to him, no ‘Taehyung get back’, the hum made him not hear anything. He jumped off, both feet on the ground and everything was silent. He hesitated for a second, looking back at the village, knowing Jin was lost somewhere in the forest, or dead.

His feet led him forward to the forest, identical to the dream he had but he was him. He was engulfed in the forest, he stopped, tripping over a log, falling to the ground, scraping his hands. He went to his knees, looking at the small scrap that bled. He rubbed his hands on his pants, getting rid of the blood, looking up right after to see his surroundings.

They were trees that covered every square inch and went on for miles on end. He heard a waterfall, following the sound, he stumbled upon a pond with a waterfall, as he heard before. Taehyung heard a twig snap and he flinched from the surprise of the sound. He whipped his head to the noise, trying to find if an animal made the sound.

“What’s a beauty like you doing alone in these woods?” A voice asked from all around had said. Taehyung searched, eyes running back and forth in search of the movement. Taehyung backed away, trying to take in his surroundings.

A figure appeared from behind a tree with glowing eyes, it reminded him of his dream, “What, what do you want?” He stuttered, hiding his hands from it shaking. The figure was coming closer, reaching out his hands, and Taehyung didn’t feel afraid, a sudden calmness took over him and an idea of walking towards him and taking the heads.

He raised his hand, waiting for the stranger to take it so they could shake hands but someone interrupted him, “I wouldn’t do that,” a man with purple hair said to him, holding Taehyung’s wrist to stop them in its tracks, eyes piercingly brown. The figure now revealed to have a longer face, brown hair with blonde streaks.

Taehyung tried to release his grip, failing miserably, he felt himself being pushed into the rocks, making his backache. Taehyung saw the strange purple haired yell, “Get out of here, he’s not coming with you.” The other man with the brown hair asked, “And you care about him why?” The purple hair, Taehyung noticing was shorter, responded, “I’m not letting him go with you, is all I’m saying.” The purple-hued man had sparks flying in his hands Taehyung told himself it was a trick of the light, when the stranger huffed, “Now let’s not get violent, I’m sure we can work this out, Jimin.” Taehyung noted that, Jimin, Jimin, Jimin. Jimin yelled back, echoing through the trees, “I’ll get as violent as I want to, leave.” He stepped back, raising his hands, “Okay, okay, I’ll come back for you, lovely,” he told before running back into the green.

Jimin looked back to Taehyung, racing towards him, “Are you okay?” He had asked, looking over Taehyung making sure he hadn’t suffered any injuries. Taehyung answered, trying to back away from him, failing as he was backed into a rock from before, “I’m, I’m fine, a bit shaken up I guess, um,” he hesitated, but decided to as he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night if he didn’t know, “Who was he?” Jimin sighed, looking back to make sure he wasn’t there, “That was Hoseok, he’s,” he stopped, closing his lips, trying to find the right words, “he’s not good.” He decided to say, taking Taehyung’s hand, “we should go, don’t want him coming back.”

Taehyung followed Jimin, making Jimin release his hand, “What’s your name? Mine’s Jimin,” he had stated, looking beside him to see Taehyung, “Taehyung, um,” Taehyung started again, “Where are we going?” Jimin looked towards him, “We’re going to my house, Jungkook is there, he’s a shapeshifter,” Taehyung interrupted laughing nervously, “Shapeshifter? Not like changing form?” He asked, staring at him trying to figure if he was playing a joke, “No,” Jimin said slowly, confusion plastered over his face, “it is like him changing forms,” Jimin noticed that Taehyung hadn’t any idea what he was talking about, “Where did you come from, Taehyung?” Taehyung told, “Past the fence?” Jimin cursed under his breath, “Shit,” before asking, “we haven’t had a human come here willingly for a long time.”

Jimin made Taehyung walk faster without making Taehyung know, “But, my friend came here last night,” he said, almost pleading to himself that he didn’t come here for no reason. Jimin looked back to where Hoseok had run off to, barely seeing the scene at all, “If your friend did come, he would be with Hoseok, and you better hope he’s still alive.” Taehyung stayed silent, almost pleading to himself wanting to convince himself, “He’s alive, right?” Jimin watched with pitiful eyes, his hands getting pulled slightly by Taehyung who gripped tightly onto them. He did not respond, ignored the question, “Let’s worry about that later, we’re almost to my house, and we’ll figure out about it then.”

They turned a corner, which laid a cabin, which reminded Taehyung of the cabin in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but a ton of herbs and plants laid in front of the building which covered almost all surrounding grounds with a small water river at the side of the home.

Taehyung trailed behind Jimin, entering into the cabin. It smelt of incense of honey and spring. Taehyung was then blasted with the smell of an odour that smelt like summer and rain, with some plants in flowerpots at random parts in the room. A rabbit sat on a couch, it was pure black with black eyes to match, it seemed like they stared into Taehyung, making him feel like an abyss that went on forever. Jimin smiled, running up to him, kneeling down in front of the couch, picking him up in his arms and introducing, “This is Jungkook, Jungkook meet Taehyung,” Taehyung stared at Jungkook.

Jimin had put him down, as smoke started to appear around them, covering the bunny making it out of sight. A body started to illuminate in the smoke, and a voice as soft as the birds call asked, “What’s he doing here?” In which Jimin responded, “It’s Taehyung, he’s good, he’s not a threat, put on some pants.” The smoke started to dissolve, going out the open windows, revealing a man with no clothes, had a six-pack with a baby face which he seemed to pull off well, and brown hair to complement his eyes with the same colour. Taehyung was staring as he saw him go in another room, Taehyung guessed it was to get clothes on.

Jimin looked away from Jungkook, turning to Taehyung, he told, “You can sit down, we’d like to talk to you.” Taehyung gulped silently, Jimin somehow knowing, “Don’t worry, we aren’t killing you.” He joked, looking back at Jungkook, emerging with pants and a shirt. He had black hair with pure pale skin. He sat down beside Jimin. He smiled towards Taehyung while Jungkook stared intensely. “Isn’t your kind afraid to go past the fence?” Jungkook said coldly. Taehyung replied, “I’m not afraid, I’m here to find my friend.” Jimin smiled, “Kook, you’re going to scare him, but you’re friend, are you sure they came here?” Taehyung nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t come here without knowing full well.” Jimin then asked, “How do you know?” Taehyung stayed quiet, knowing he couldn’t exactly say he saw it in a dream.

Jungkook huffed, “We’ll drop you off back at the fence, I doubt you’re friend is here,” he told, getting up. Taehyung denied, “No, I’m only leaving when I have my friend, he’s my only friend and I’m not losing him.” Jungkook sighed, “Fine, but we aren’t keeping you here.” Jimin hushed him, “Where else is he going? He’s powerless against everyone here.” Jungkook sighed, “Fine, I’ll set up a bed for him or something.” Jimin thanked him then turned to Taehyung, “What does your friend look like?” Taehyung answered, “he has purple hair, and has really big lips, does he have glasses? Maybe.” He told. Jimin sighed, “That’s very helpful, I have to go to the market actually, how about I take you on a little tour while I’m shopping? Then if you remember any of his details, you could tell me.”

Taehyung followed Jimin, they exited the forest into a small little town, probably the same size as his hometown. The ground was made of grey stones, and houses and shops were around them, going in a line with paths that went between them. It would be easy to get lost in if it was just Taehyung.

They went to a market, it looked exactly the same ones from outside this strange land, with stands and covers to block the sun. People surrounded every corner as Jimin led him. Taehyung looked around, seeing someone with dog ears, and one stand with glitter floating around it. One with instruments like flutes, but it had a sign saying, ‘weaponized songs’, he could only guess what would happen.

Jimin stopped in front of a stand, smiling as he greeted, “Hello, Soobin, Yeonjun.” What Taehyung guesses is Soobin with purple hair said, “Hello, Jiminie, what do you need now?” Yeonjun had blue hair that waved with the ocean, Taehyung wondered how often Jimin comes here, “Kookies having nightmares again so can I have 2 batches of winter herbs, 2 tablespoons of autumn spice, 3 pinches of moon nutmeg and uh,” he said trying to remember the last ingredient, “oh yes, 4 teaspoons of witches cress, please.” Yeonjun smiled, “Of course, that’ll be 23 Iupia,” there was a pause before Soobin added, “or your name,” Soobin had added. Jimin laughed sarcastically, “ha ha, funny, like I’ll give you my real name, and you upped your prices?” Soobin nodded, “Yeah, there’s not a lot of witches who do potions anymore.” Yeonjun looked at Taehyung, “Who’s that?” Jimin answered before Taehyung got the chance, “He’s, uh, he’s Tae.” Soobin asked, already putting the powders and herbs in separate bags, “I’ll assume that’s not his real name?” Jimin confirmed, grabbing the money to give to him. They exchanged, Jimin grabbing the four small bags before saying goodbye.

“Why aren’t you allowed to say your name?” Taehyung asked once they were far enough away. Jimin answered, looking into the bags, “They’re fairies if you give them your name, they’ll quite literally take you,” he explained, looking up. Jungkook asked, “Fairies? Aren’t they supposed to be small?” Jimin nodded, “They’re like Kookie, shapeshifters, but they can only shift their sizes.” Taehyung nodded, “Right,” he muttered. Jimin laughed, “Don’t worry, you’ll understand it soon, and I said I’ll give you a tour of the forest?” Taehyung agreed.

Jimin led Taehyung to the waterfall, “You know this place, but you didn’t get to explore it, right?” Jimin explained, walking near the waterfall, turning around to face Taehyung, going into it back first. Taehyung waited for him to come back but when he didn’t, he followed in the water, expecting to hit a rock but it kept on going. He opened his eyes, seeing a long corridor made of stone, Jimin wasn’t much ahead of him, he was waiting for him. Jimin said, “It’s a library if we go down there, we can find the whole entire history of Rivermouth, which is where we are.” Depending on how long Taehyung stays, he’d find himself here, already interested in the history. They exited, Jimin drying them off.

Jimin led them to a valley, “I wouldn’t come here often, trolls and giants often frequent here, they’re very nice but they’re tall as fuck, they’ll most likely step on us before we get their attention,” Jimin joked, before pointing off in the distance, “See,” he said, looking towards the horizon to see a stone giant, “they’re quiet as hell given their size as well.”

They went back to Jimin’s house. A bunny was on the chair, it was deja vu, but this time, Taehyung knew what he was. Jimin laughed, picking him up again, “Poor baby, not having good sleep anymore, whatever will we do?” The bunny was emotionless but Taehyung could feel the annoyed sigh, “lucky for you, I bought the ingredients from Soobin and Yeonjun, so you’ll have good dreams again.” Jimin said, putting Jungkook on his lap.

Taehyung asked awkwardly, stuttering at first, “Are you, are you dating?” Jimin looked up, “Yeah, does it matter to you?” His demeanour changed to threatening with a side of protectiveness, “No, I was just wondering, I’m also, uh, nevermind, it doesn’t matter to me.” Jimin went back to smiling and petting the bunny. Jungkook transformed back into a human and was told to put on pants yet again.

Jimin asked Taehyung again, “Anymore defining features?” Taehyung had realized that Jin had looked so normal, he didn’t even have a scar. Jimin sighed, “Alright if he came here, he would’ve probably gotten kidnapped by Hoseok.” Taehyung asked, “Will we rescue him then?” Jimin told, “He’s very powerful, I’d have to prepare.”

Jimin walked to the kitchen, starting to prepare the potion. He heated water until it was steaming and then poured it into a cauldron, he hummed while he worked and Taehyung wasn’t sure if it was a habit or apart of the ritual. A loud bang shattered the air with smoke barreling out of the cauldron. Taehyung jumped from the sound, “Don’t worry,” Jimin started, “it’s supposed to happen.” He explained smiling softly to comfort Taehyung.

Jungkook came back into the room, stopping in his tracks just as he entered, to sniff the air and smile, “So you made it?” Jimin confirmed, “Yep, we just have to wait five hours for it to set, Jungkook, how about you show Taehyung where he’s sleeping and maybe a tour of the cabin?” Jungkook nodded, looking at Taehyung, “Let’s go,” he suggested, waiting for Taehyung to start walking.

Jungkook led Taehyung to a room, it had a window that looked deep into the forest, with a bookshelf. The books on the shelf were in many languages, some Taehyung didn’t believe they were languages humans spoke. A single bed was in the corner of the room, and a dreamcatcher hung just above it. More plants littered the room, but Taehyung didn’t mind the smell, it’s odour was of herbs of all types.

Jimin asked as Taehyung came out of his room, “Do you have any spare clothes?” He looked up from his book of an unknown language, Taehyung shook his head, “I didn’t plan for that.” Jimin sighed, “It seems so, and I doubt you have money, so we’ll look for some spare clothes, in fact, I think Taehyun may have some extra clothes, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Taehyung questioned, “Taehyun?” Jungkook nodded, “He used to live here until he moved out, he left some of his clothes.” Taehyung continued, “Where’d he move to?” Jungkook looked down, “The afterlife.” Taehyung mimicked Jungkook, looking down as well, “I’m sorry.” Jimin smiled, trying to lighten the mood, “It’s fine, he’s with us in our soul.” Taehyung was given plenty of clothes. He mentally thanked Taehyun, seeming as it would be polite too.

Taehyung was sitting at the dinner table, it was wooden with flowers hanging above, attached to the ceiling. They were having dinner, it was silence before Jimin asked, “Tomorrow, would you want to go shopping with me? We can go to pick up some necessities.” Taehyung nodded, “Sure.” Jimin then looked to Jungkook, “You’ll be fine here, right? Guard the home?” Jungkook nodded, “Of course,” he told, “when’d you get back?” Jimin guessed, “Before midday.”

Taehyung went to sleep with no dreams, which was strange as he always had a sort of dream. Sometimes weird but always had a creepy undertone to it. He never had a better sleep before, he woke up when the sun started to shine through the window, staring at the dreamcatcher.

Jimin came in with sunglasses and shoving his wallet in his pocket. He asked, “Are you ready?” Taehyung nodded, “Just give me five minutes,” he asked, waiting for Jimin to leave so he can get dressed. There was a sweater and some jeans, which seemed out of place but he didn’t mind. He put them on swiftly, before leaving the room to see Jimin.

“What was Taehyun? Like did he have magic or was a being?” Taehyung suddenly asked as they were on the path to the town. Jimin looked at him, “What?” He told, “oh, no, he was human as well.” Taehyung made a soft, “oh,” before looking down. Taehyung was going to apologize but Jimin interrupted, “It’s fine, humans aren’t safe here, they’re mostly sold or Hoseok finds them, he, Namjoon, Yoongi along with someone else but he’s been gone for a long long time, they’re the worst of the worst.” Taehyung repeated, “Namjoon?” Jimin nodded, “Kim Namjoon.” Echoing back. Taehyung told, “But, I knew a Namjoon when I was younger, I met him on the other side of the fence, this side, he was kind.” Jimin stopped in his tracks, “People are born with innocence, Taehyung, people like Hoseok fuck them up.”

Silence loomed over them, marking their breaths as they walked closer to the town. They reached the town, Taehyung sweating from the sun beating down on them, “Alright, since you already have clothes, you need to have a pendent so you aren’t easily tracked, it’s just a precaution, you can pick which one though I’d pick a strong one.” Taehyung questioned, “How can anyone track me?” Jimin answered, “Your scent, it’s sweet, smells like home.” Taehyung stayed silent, his heart fastening.

Taehyung was led to a shop, it was below the houses and they had to walk down gray brick stairs to get to the entrance. It held swords, bows and arrows along with armour. “Heuningkai, how’re you doing? Are you doing good since Beomngyu passed?” Jimin asked, greeting him with a smile. Heuningkai sorrowfully smiled, “It’s been hard but it’s getting better, thank you for asking,” he replied. Jimin questioned, “Can I get you to enchant one of these pendants? Make it a necklace to wear it easier?” Hueningkai nodded, “Right, and what type of enchantment should it be?” Jimin lowered his voice for the two of them, “Get rid of scents, he’s a human, Taehyung,” Heuningkai’s eyes widened, “Right, I’ll hurry on it then.” Jimin smiled back to Taehyung, “It’s fine, you’re safe,” he reassured, eyes closing from his smile.

They had to wait an hour so, in the meantime, they were wandering around. Taehyung asked, “What is Heuningkai?” Jimin answered, “He’s an enchanter,” he paused before adding, “so something like me but he can only enchant objects while I can only make potions for people, though other witches found ways to make potions like buy them from across the world.” Taehyung nodded, starting to understand the world more, little by little.

They sat down on a bench, Taehyung getting used to the heat. Taehyung watched as some people looked at him in confusion while others would judgementally stare at him. He would only stare at his lap, ignoring them. Jimin smiled softly at him.

After the hour, they walked back, Jimin picking up the necklace that was made of silver. “It’ll be 50 Iupia.” Jimin sighed, giving him the money. They exited the shop that was lit by fire. Jimin handed the necklace, it was simple with a fluorite stone as the pendent, “Never take this off as long as you are on this side, not even if you’re in the shower.” His voice was stern, reminding Taehyung of his mother. He wondered what she’d think about him now.

That night he had another dream like the last, waking up in the middle of the night, he no longer remembered. He stared at the dreamcatcher, laughing to himself knowing they don’t work. But the logic was plausible. He stood upon his bed, becoming careful so he wouldn’t topple to the ground, grabbing it from the ceiling and putting away in a cabinet. He sighed, starting to become scared, he might have been putting thoughts into his head but he had a bad feeling. He climbed back into bed, putting the covers over himself. He stared at the blank ceiling before drifting off to sleep once again.

He saw a mansion, within the woods. He knew it wasn’t him but he had the feeling it was. He was getting pushed into the mansion, when he looked down he saw Jin’s figure, not his. He got pushed into a dark room in the basement, not being able to see anything. He started to panic, confusion littered his mind as he wondered if the panic came from him or Jin if these thoughts were from him or Jin.

He woke up to shaking, “Taehyung, wake up,” he was told, it was Jimin with worried eyes. Jimin told, “Where’s the dreamcatcher?” Taehyung looked at the nightstand beside him, guilt evident in his eyes. The purple-hued man bit his lip, wanting to say something but said another, “We have it there for a reason.” Before grabbing it to hang it up yet again.

“I know where he is, my friend,” Taehyung said when he got dressed. Jimin asked, “How?” Jungkook was a bunny, sleeping on Jimin’s lap, unaware of the situation. Taehyung told, “I have dreams of it.” Jimin laughed softly, “That’s not impossible, the only person who can do that here is,” he trailed off, “But he hasn’t been here for a long time unless he came back.” Taehyung exclaimed, “But we have to go save him.” Jimin said, trying to stay calm, “We can’t, Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi, they’re strong, we can’t beat them.” Taehyung stood up, “But my friend will die if we don’t!” Jimin rested his hand on Jungkook, “I will gather people, let’s just wait for tomorrow, okay?” Taehyung sat down, grumbling, “Fine,” before crossing his arms and looking away from Jimin and Jungkook.

Jungkook asked, “Do you want to help me plant some flowers?” Taehyung stared at Jungkook who wasn’t wearing a shirt, “I find clothes make me claustrophobic, I’m usually a bunny so,” he trailed off, hoping that would explain. Taehyung continued to stare in confusion, he never got good grades but he never guessed he’d be this dumb. Jungkook laughed shyly, “I’m sorry, Jimin is better at explaining these things, um,” he paused trying to collect his thoughts, “since I’m usually small, my mind is set in that place, so clothes make me feel so weird.” Taehyung nodded, “Okay, and we can garden.” Jungkook smiled, his teeth showing as well.

Jungkook told, “We have to walk a few to get to my garden if that’s alright with you,” he explained. Taehyung nodded, staying silent. They went on their way, ten minutes into the walk, they had to cross a stream, Taehyung having to jump but still landing in the water while Jungkook had transformed into a cat to jump, not making a splash. Taehyung laughed, having to take off his shoes and socks. Jungkook smiled before saying, “We’re almost there.”

Taehyung's smile dropped when he looked behind Jungkook, “What’s that?” He pointed towards a mansion looking identical to the one in his dream. Jungkook told, “It’s been abandoned for years, I’ve looked in there, nothing but pentagrams and broken bottles.” Taehyung nodded, knowing it had to be false. He ignored it then, following Jungkook.

They arrived at the garden, it held flowers, and Jungkook pulled from his pocket a bag full of seeds. They were some plants Taehyung recognized such as roses and tulips while other flowers which Taehyung couldn’t recognize like scedile which looked like a daisy but with blue lines crossing them. Jungkook told, “They’re good with stuff for healing, like broken bones,” he tried his hardest to explain but Taehyung got the gist of it.

Jungkook would transform into a bird to go back and forth to get water for the plants. Taehyung would sit in the grass, watching Jungkook fly. He offered to help but Jungkook said he was fine, he enjoyed watering the plants the most. Jungkook transformed back just before was about to land, making him trip, “I haven’t stuck the landing,” he muttered a bit embarrassed. Taehyung smiled to comfort him, “It’s fine, I’m sure you’ll get it.” Jungkook returned the smile, sitting down beside him, looking at the sunset.

Jungkook stood up, reaching a hand down for Taehyung, “All right, we should start to head back before it gets dark, Jimin would get worried,” Jungkook said, helping him up. Taehyung followed, not falling into the creak that time, and getting back to the cabin safely and dry. Jimin greeted them with his lips turned up and dinner at the table.

“Did you find anyone who will come?” Taehyung asked after dinner. Jimin nodded, “None of them wanted to come, said it was a suicide mission.” Taehyung looked down, trying to hold in his tears. Jimin told, “We’ll get your friend back, don’t worry.” Taehyung then knew that Jimin never wanted to go save him.

Taehyung told Jungkook and Jimin goodnight earlier than usual, excusing himself saying he was tired for being in the sun all day and, ‘humans get tired easily,’ which was true, seeing Jungkook go back and forth in watering the plants without breaking a sweat. Jimin nodded, “Okay, sweet dreams,” and Taehyung retired to his room.

He shoved a chair that he found in the corner of the room to the front of the door. He silently walked to the window, opening it quietly and slowly, looking back, hesitating because maybe Jimin did want to help him. He shook his head, and jumped out, landing on leaves and twigs. He hovered under the window, creeping around the house, making sure that no one could see him.

He stood up, straightening his back when he was far enough to not be able to see the cabin. Taehyung continued with one thought in his mind, ‘to get Jin back.’ He would be stealthy and find Jin and then run home. Taehyung saw the house, it was creepier at night and Taehyung could feel chills travelling up his spine.

Taehyung ignored his thought, walking up to the door. Taehyung looked through the dirtied windows, hoping to see a purple-haired boy but seeing no one instead. Taehyung sighed, slowly opening the door. The inside was what Jungkook explained, broken bottles and spray paint. He heard a voice that echoed through the house, “We have a guest Yoongi, why not go help him out?” Creaks emanated throughout the house, Taehyung not sure where it was coming.

He saw a shadow walk towards him, eyes hollow and seemed to look through him, one of them had a scar that lit up in the dark. Yoongi holds out his hand saying words that didn’t make sense. The door burst open, Jimin’s purple hair coming in view, shoving Yoongi away and pulled Taehyung away from the house. Taehyung had to leave, Jimin was going to kill him. Taehyung started to sweat, getting his grip loose on Taehyung’s wrists. “Get, get away from me.” He finally pulled away when he saw the house. Jimin asked, “What are you doing?” It was a bit harsh but then he realized, “Oh no, Yoongi didn’t,” but Yoongi did, “shit, Jungkook!” Jungkook transformed out of his bunny form, “What,” Jungkook asked, “what’s wrong?” Jimin answered, “Yoongi made Taehyung think we’re evil.” Jungkook told, “Memory change.” That was Yoongi’s power.

Taehyung stared at them, with confusion, “We never hurt you, please remember.” Jimin tried desperately it was evident in his eyes. Jungkook was trying to read into how to reverse these thoughts. He almost cried when he found out that he has to find Yoongi to reverse the effects. He put the book away, going to Jimin, “We can’t reverse it, Yoongi has to but he wanted this, he wouldn’t do it.” Jimin told, “Not peacefully.” Jungkook asked, “What do you mean?” Jimin explained, Taehyung asleep when he tried to run so Jimin just put him to sleep using a sleep spell, “Well, Yoongi’s always been a coward, ever since he was a kid, if we scare him a bit, he’ll surely take away the thoughts.” Jungkook nodded, “But how?” Jimin answered, “We’ll play dirty as well.”

Jungkook stayed, biting his nails as he transformed into a bunny, crawling up to Taehyung to lean into him. Jimin told him to stay, in case Taehyung woke up. He tapped his paw on the bed, afraid that Jimin wouldn’t be coming back. Taehyung groaned, moving his head as he slowly opened his eyes. Taehyung stared at him for a minute or two before freaking out and pushing himself to the headboard. Jungkook knew he was going to try and run, so he transformed into a cheetah but Taehyung was already out of bed before he could.

He transformed back into a human, “Wait, Taehyung! Please just stay, it’s not safe for you out there,” he tried to persuade. Taehyung shook his head, “It’s not safe for me here.” Jungkook stumbled into his pants, catching onto Taehyung, falling to the ground. Jungkook smelt blood, he hurriedly turned Taehyung over, seeing his eyes closed in pain, blood trickled down from out of his nose. Jungkook cursed under his breath, “No, shit,” he muttered. He finally spoke up, “We have to stop the bleeding, shit, who knows who else can smell the blood, that pendant doesn’t work for blood, fuck.” Jungkook, without meaning to, roughly pulled Taehyung up, ordering, “Tilt your head up.” Jungkook could feel that Taehyung was shaking as his wrist was shivering harshly.

Jungkook looked around in the kitchen, Taehyung looking at the exit with eagle eyes, “Don’t think about it, it’s especially not safe to go out now.” Taehyung asked, a wave in his voice, “Why?” Jungkook went to his knees, opening a cabinet and got a towel, “Because Taehyung,” he explained, putting the towel to his nose, “your blood has a strong scent, it smells like a human which you are, and being human is not good here.” Taehyung eyed Jungkook wearily as he grabbed the towel to apply pressure on his nose himself, “I could tell.”

Jungkook sighed, pulling Taehyung in a hug. He stiffened, bones becoming tense. Jungkook let go, “I’m sorry,” he muttered out. Taehyung told, the same volume as Jungkook, “It’s fine.” Jungkook stared at Taehyung, thinking he got him back but was disappointed when he still saw fear. Taehyung looked up, blinking at the light, “I suppose you are lonely,” he told. Jungkook asked, “How do you know that?” Taehyung explained, “Well, you’re trapped here, sort of, Jimin’s the only one who leaves, right?” Jungkook shook his head, disagreeing, “I don’t like going outside, Jimin knows that.” Taehyung glanced at Jungkook for a second, “But I’m sure you get lonely sometimes, I’d find it awfully desolate if I’m here all the time.” Jungkook agreed at that, “Yes, it does, but I guess it never bothered me,” there was a pause, “wait, how do you know all of that?” Taehyung wasn’t supposed to have good memories of them. He shrugged, “A feeling, I guess.”

The door burst open, Jimin walked in with Yoongi in his arms who stared blankly at the sky. Jimin had blood dripping down his face, starting at his hairline. He let Yoongi down on the table, getting rid of whatever was down there. Jimin directed, “Kook, get me the Moonlit Potion.” Jungkook stood stunned, “You think,” Jimin nodded, focusing his attention to Yoongi, “His eyes tell it all.” Taehyung started to walk, hoping to leave without anyone noticing. Which failed, as Jimin gripped his arm, “Just stay for a while,” Jimin pleaded, “please.”

Jungkook came back, a circular bottle in hand with blue shimmering liquid in it that seemed to hold the universe. Jimin looked at Jungkook and Taehyung, “Can you hold him down? He’ll be confused, disoriented and it’s a painful process.” Taehyung questioned, “What’s the painful process?” Jimin clarified, “Get rid of the shit he had to do.” Taehyung, confusion evident in his mind, went to hold Yoongi down on one side while Jungkook holding him on the other, both holding his arms. Jimin used his fingers to open Yoongi’s mouth and poured the liquid down his throat, closing off all his airways. Yoongi twitched, he put his hands on his shoulders, helping to keep Yoongi down as the twitching started to become more harmful. The light started to come back from his eyes, Yoongi opened his mouth, screaming painfully as he tried to get up but getting shoved back down. His eyes were roughly shut, twisting his body and vomiting thick black fluid. He coughed, some excess fluid leaving.

Taehyung let go, backing himself up to a wall, “What,” he tried to get out, “what did you do to him?” Jimin told, “I helped him, don’t worry, he’s okay now.” Yoongi was asleep or passed out, Taehyung wasn’t sure but he knew Yoongi wasn’t conscious. Jimin put a wet towel on his forehead, Jimin smiling softly before thinking what happened to him.

“Hoseok,” he started to explain, “his magic is manipulation against someone’s will, Jungkook was under that as well and when I knew that I could fix it, I had to perfect the potion.” Jungkook nodded, “He should be awake in less than 24 hours.” Taehyung sat down, putting his head in his hands, “Why are you so nice? My memories, they don’t seem real.” Jimin confirmed, “They aren’t, we have to wait until Yoongi wakes up, he was always nice even though cowardly but he was behind every good deed back then.”

Jimin asked, “Could you sleep in our room tonight? We only have one spare room and Yoongi had a rough night.” Taehyung hesitated, wondering that maybe this whole thing was an act but nodded, if he sees anything funny then he would run. Jungkook had put Yoongi into the bed, sorrow in his eyes, his magic was connected to humans so Taehynug wonders if he can feel other people’s emotional pain. Jimin walked towards Taehyung, “I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed, by the way.”

“It’s fine,” he replied, it wouldn’t mean anything, it was just for a night.

Taehyung lied in between both Jungkook and Jimin, hyperaware of their breathing and soft snores, mostly coming from Jungkook. He tossed and turned, becoming impossibly sweaty having to shove the covers off. He sighed, sitting up looking at the two of them, wondering how they could sleep, Jimin was a radiator and Jungkook wasn’t helping. He lied back down, coming face to face with Jimin, he took in his features, he looked like he had make-up on and glitter, which was impossible because Jimin had a bath, his hair still wet. His purple hair was neat and organized as well, making Taehyung wish he would drop his hair routine if he even had one.

He turned to his other side, facing Jungkook, he was a bit of a mess, his hair was ruffled while he drooled onto the pillow and yet he looked flawless. His characteristics were spotless and he wished he had no acne, Taehyung didn’t have a lot of acne though some on the side of his forehead that would be gone in a week or so if he stayed clear of it.

Jungkook opened his eyes, “Are you still afraid?”

Taehyung hesitated, he was afraid, but for a whole different reason. Jungkook whispered back, “We aren’t going to hurt you, you’re safe here, okay?” Taehyung nodded, as Jungkook closed his eyes again. Taehyung did the same, hoping sleep would come, and it did.

He woke up the morning, with Jimin shaking him awake, “Yoongi’s awake, he said he’ll stop forcing the faux memories on you.” Taehyung grunted, getting up and leaving the room. He saw Yoongi with tears in his eyes, he raised his head to meet Taehyung, and he blinked away the tears. Yoongi stood up, going to Taehyung and kissing his forehead, whispering a, “I’m sorry.” The memories flashed by in his mind, he blinked and he could remember everything, he looked to Yoongi who was staring at the floor.

Jimin started to walk slowly to Taehyung, “I’m sorry for treating you like that, you were so nice to me.” Jimin smiled, “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Before hugging him, Jungkook joining in as well. Yoongi awkwardly coughed, getting all of their attention, “I should get going, sorry for giving you so much trouble.” Jimin grinned at him, “It wasn’t your fault either, but go home, your mom misses you terribly.” Yoongi bowed, before leaving, Jungkook asked desperately, “What happened to Taehyun?” Yoongi looked down, saddened, “They thought his name was ‘Taehyung’ and when they found out he wasn’t, ‘Taehyun’ they killed him.”

After Yoongi left, Jimin looked for seeds for a plant but finding it empty, he said to the rest of them, “I’m going to go to town, do you need anything?” Taehyung asked, “Could Jungkook go with you?” Jungkook stared at Taehyung, Jimin asked, “Why?” Jungkook told, a bit self-conscious, “It gets a bit lonely being at home all the time.” Jimin put down his money, “Why didn’t you tell me before? You aren’t trapped here, you can go whenever you feel like.” Jungkook shrugged, “But can I go with you?” Jimin nodded, “Of course, just stay close, it can get a bit overwhelming, okay?” Jungkook nodded, kissing Jimin’s lips and Taehyung looked away without knowing.

“You should be safe here alone if you don’t want to come, there’s a barrier protecting us from Hoseok,” Jimin explained and Taehyung opted to stay in the house.

Taehyung was by himself, he wondered where Jin was and when he thought about never seeing him again, it made him tear up. Taehyung was trying to decipher a book, coincidentally, Jimin and Jungkook had the language for beginners. He learned the language was called, ‘Licduni’, pronounced like ‘Lis-do-nee’. He wondered if Taehyun read this before him.

____ **________________________________** __ **_____** _ **_________________________________________________________________________**

  
He heard walking outside, they were light but he heard them as they unsettled the quietness. He closed the book slowly, starting towards the door to see shadows just out the window. Taehyung listened for the soft whispering, he couldn’t make out what they were saying. The door blasted open, knocking him down to the ground, “Is this really the human, Gahyeon?” A woman asked with long blonde hair. Another woman nodded, she had wavy brown hair that went to her chest, Taehyung assumed was Gahyeon, “Of course, Minji, I’m not wrong in this, look at him.” Taehyung tried to run but was stopped, a wolf that had horns and a green coat stood in front of him. Gahyeon chuckled, walking up to the wolf, petting it. Her black dress clung to her and her shoulders showed as she looked menacingly at Taehyung, “I would follow us, we wouldn’t want a miško dvasia attack, would we?” Taehyung stared at the wolf, miško dvasi, (mish-co de-vi-shae) thinking about what it could do. Taehyung sighed, he had no choice in following them.

Gahyeon had tied Taehyung’s hand behind his back. Minji was in front of him, leading the way while Gahyeon was behind him. They went on backroads of the town, when he remembered Jungkook was in town, he’s sure his sense of smell is heightened as he was half-animal. He bit his lip, wincing but not letting up until he could taste the metallic liquid on his tongue. They were at an ocean, a pirate ship just in front of them with other women. He took a moment for its beauty, he never saw an ocean so close before, the pirate ship intimidated him. He got shoved onto it, and they quickly set sail, when Taehyung looked back, he saw Jimin and Jungkook trying to catch up.

“You, human, are going to make us rich, you know how much money humans are sold these days?” Minji asked, with someone with silver hair beside her, she had multiple rings on, some fingers with two. She had a black dress on, it reminded him of something, giving him Deja Vu but he couldn’t figure out where. Taehyung gulped silently, looking around in hopes to find something, “Don’t even bother, you’re stupid so I’ll have to explain it more thoroughly, I control the sea, as long as you are on the sea, I will be there.” Taehyung shook. Minji told, “Yoohyeon, why not show our human the crew? He’ll be here for a long time,” and laughed as she flicked Taehyung off.

Taehyung stared at Yoohyeons fingers, red and swollen from the cut off circulation, “H,” he tried to say but Yoohyeon put a knuckle on his neck, “Shut up, or I’ll make you go insane to the point you wished you were dead.” Taehyung did what she said, following her lead.

“Siyeon and Bora,” she told a very bored expression. Siyeon had short blue hair, her hair flew more so in the wind, and Bora had long black hair that flowed like the waves, she had a sword at her side of the dress. “Handong,” and Handong had eyes that were white, she seemed to be knowing of all but she could see everything, “Yubin,” she had short sandy hair, with markings all over her arms and a skull necklace, necromancy. Taehyung was finding it easier to figure out what type of magic people have by the things they wear.

Taehyung was thrown underneath the ship, getting tied to a mass. He didn’t think getting kidnap would be this boring. Siyeon came down with Bora a couple of hours later, bringing Taehyung food, “I’m sorry, I fucking told Minji to not kidnap anyone without reason,” Bora said, “What’s your name?” Taehyung introduced him and Siyeon dropped the food, “Taehyung? Shit, now Hoseok’s going to be up our asses about you,” Bora told, looking at Siyeon.

Taehyung asked, “What? Why does he want me?” No ones explained to him. Siyeon told, “You have royal blood or shit like that, and they want to rule the world, which is total bullshit as there are so many worlds in this one world.” Taehyung stayed quiet, “but I only have like 0.50 percent of royal blood.” Bora nodded, then explained, “Sure, it’s not a lot but your the only one with that now, the bloodline died without any heirs, well until they heard about you four years ago.”

“But they don’t have to kill me,” he said, worried evident in his face. Bora shrugged, “I don’t really know how it works, but since you don’t have a lot of the royal blood, they might have to take all your blood.” Taehyung visibly paled, “But don’t worry,” Siyeon said. Taehyung scoffed, “Right, I won’t worry because I’m getting sold to someone else.” Siyeon deflated, “I’m going to try to come at night for you and you can go back home.” Taehyung nodded, mind going to Jimin and Jungkook but remembering his mom and his small little village in the middle of nowhere.

Siyeon cleaned up the dropped food and told Taehyung, “Just be patient,” before walking back upstairs with Bora. Taehyung asked, just before they disappeared, “Why are you helping me?” Siyeon explained, sullenly, “I’ve been sold before when I was on your side of the world, that’s why I’m here, I won’t let you get sold.” Then they both disappeared.

Taehyung couldn’t do much, he tried to look for anything sharp but all he could find were bones and then wondered if they were for Yubin so she could raise them. He wouldn’t die on the ship, he’d either die from being sold or from Hoseok, he’ll die either way.

It’s been hours and he’s been bored, besides worrying of his many eventual deaths, being tied to a mass was surprisingly boring him. The door opened yet again, seeing Siyeon, she gave him a warm smile as she cut the ropes, Taehyung thanked her before getting silently shushed. Taehyung followed her, he saw Bora who was getting a rowboat ready for Taehyung. “Get the fuck in before we get caught,” she cursed, Taehyung beamed, “Thank you,” he remained quietly and then a mysterious hum from the seas were heard.

Taehyung watched as Bora’s and Siyeon’s eyes gloss over as they look into the sea. Taehyung looked at what they were seeing, females were in the water with tails, at this point Taehyung isn’t even surprised. They were snapped out of it when they heard, “What the fuck,” Minji yelled, “you’re helping the idiotic human escape and you two like girls?” They were too afraid to listen to the sirens hums. Taehyung stared at them though, he didn’t feel anything towards them, that was expected. Taehyung was pushed into the boat, falling on his back, Siyeon and Bora coming along and cutting the ropes.

Taehyung gripped onto the sides as the boat collapsed, throwing all of them into the water, it laid on its side as water made its way into it. Coldness ran through him, shocking him as he struggled to get back to the air. Minji yelled when she saw Taehyung come up, “You fucker, don’t forget I’m everywhere!” Taehyung felt hands try to pull him under but they were useless. He looked at the boat, waves crashing against it. He grabbed the top of the boat, making the rowboat back on its right side. Taehyung searched around, seeing the pirate ship riding off, but no Siyeon or Bora.

He went back under, hoping the boat would stay the same and not capsize. Taehyung opened his eyes, seeing darkness and figures swim all around him. Taehyung saw Siyeon and Bora in two directions, Siyeon was closer and if he was fast, he could grab both and get back to the boat. He kicked his feet into the direction of Siyeon, ignoring the sting of his eyes. She was being caressed by a female with pale skin, the female stared at Taehyung with fury and swam towards him causing Taehyung to flinch and panic, throwing his hand at her. Her head contorted in pain as she tried to grab him, her hand slipping through him. He wasn’t affected by them, therefore having no power.

Taehyung grabbed Siyeon’s wrist, gripping her tightly as he swam to Bora, doing the same. With the rest of his strength, he swam up, gasping just before he reached the top, making him choke and cough it out when his head reached the top. He searched for the boat, making sure the two girls’ heads were afloat. He threw the two of them in before climbing into it as well. He collapsed, his legs shaking and his body was seizing as he stared at the sky with huffs. Bora coughed, “What the fuck,” she stuttered between coughs as the water came out of her mouth. She stared at Taehyung and then to Siyeon beside her, “Oh fuck, shit,” she kneeled next to her, going to put her hands on her chest to perform CPR before she could, Siyeon choked, water dripping out of her mouth. Bora smiled, hugging her when she sat up and kissed every inch of her face.

“Are you dating?” Taehyung asked when they finished, he grabbed the ore’s from the water. Bora nodded, “Yeah, does it matter?” Taehyung shook his head, “No,” before trying to figure out how to steer a boat. Taehyung’s hand jolted when he went to push from the overuse of muscles from prior, “We don’t need ore’s when we have an Elementalist.” Taehyung looked at Siyeon, she nodded as the wind started to pick up. They were getting pushed softly, hearing the water crash on the wood, “How’d you save us?” Siyeon asked. Taehyung responded, his hand in the ocean, “From the sirens? I just punched them in the face.” Bora laughed loudly and high pitched, “You? How’d you manage to do that?” Taehyung told, “I don’t like girls, not like that, at least.” Bora nodded, “Well, that’ll make the night less awkward,” she joked.

The sirens persisted though, trying to woo the two girls, Taehyung having to hit their hands off the boat. Taehyung slapped both of them and Siyeon grew annoyed at how many times Taehyung slapped her. She made a forcefield of fire that got rid of the noise as well as the women. Taehyung looked at them, Bora sweating, as well as him, Siyeon being unaffected by the heat, Bora did seem used to it. Taehyung wiped away the sweat that rolled down his face, as he heard distant screams that disappeared off into the sea. Taehyung fainted, the heat becoming unbearable and his skin was red.

He was awoken by water getting splashed onto him, waking him up in a jolt. He Siyeon was sitting down, the wind persevering, the moon was overhead, and gigantic making Taehyung shiver.

“So what type of magic do you have?” Taehyung asked, keeping the conversation going. Bora gripped onto her sword, “Depending on the sword I have, I can kill a bitch faster than you can say my name, or I can increase my strength but swords cost a shit ton of money, I stole a lot but they’re on the ship now.” Taehyung looked around the pirate ship with, ‘The Nightmares’ written on the side was nowhere in sight. Taehyung continued asking, “Can anyone use sword magic?” Bora shook her head, “No, if you take this sword expecting to have strength endurance, nothing happens, it’ll just be a regular sword,” she explained, “now stop asking useless questions.”

Taehyung laid on the edge of the boat, with a hand grazing the waters. His head raised when he heard a loud splash. The wind stopped, Siyeon on edge as they all looked around. He watched as a whale jump from the water, his heart jumped out but soon calmed down when it disappeared into the waves. The waves pushed the boat forward.

“How long until we go back to where Minji kidnapped me?” Taehyung asked, looking back. Siyeon hummed, “Probably a day? Day in a half.” Taehyung sighed, wondering what Jimin and Jungkook were doing. Taehyung stomach grumbled, going into pain.

The sun was rising, and Taehyung was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Siyeon smiled to reassure him, “Just rest your eyes, we’ll be there soon.” And so he did, he found a spot on the ground, leaning on the sides and shut his eyes, falling asleep just as quickly.

He woke up to a hand on his leg, he slowly opened his eyes to see a bone hand gripping onto it. He yelped shoving it off of him. All around them, skeletons were rising from the ocean with seaweed and algae stuck to them. Taehyung looked in front of him to see Bora throwing them back into the ocean, “What’s happening?” Taehyung asked. Bora grunting, “Fucking Yubin, as long as we’re on the ocean, Minji knows where we are, I guess Yubin decided to play a trick.”

  
Siyeon instructed, getting a scrape on her arm, “Hold on tight,” Taehyung was going to say, ‘why?’ but was thrown forward towards the two as the wind picked up, causing the boat to soar forward. Taehyung quickly gripped onto the boat, hair flying everywhere as he saw the skeletons fly off the sides and seeing the skeletons struggle to keep up. Taehyung looked ahead, seeing a boat, but it wasn’t, ‘The Nightmares’ ship.

“Dammit,” Bora cursed, tapping onto Siyeon to signal to look behind them. Siyeon asked, “Weren’t they allianced with our crew? Or ‘The Nightmares’? We aren’t apart of their crew anymore,” Bora nodded, “Yes, but they don’t know that,” Siyeon answered, a sly smile appearing on Bora’s face, “You smart fucker.” She swiftly kissed Bora’s face, smiling back. Taehyung questioning, “Won’t they wonder why we’re here on the sea alone and more specifically why I’m here as well?” Taehyung chewed on his lip nervously. Bora looked back to see how close it is, “Okay, the ship got ransacked, kicking us off and you are our servant, if they start to boss you around, say, ‘it is not who I serve,’ basically saying that they didn’t buy you, therefore can not order you around, and stick to us, I don’t care if we’re having sex, they’re ruthless to humans,” she paused, “and shut up.”

The ship was close to them, to the point where the ship asked, “Siyeon? Bora? What’re you doing down there?” Bora yelled back, smiling the best she could, “Lisa! Our ship got taken over, we were pushed off, do you think you could help us get to the mainland?” Lisa looked around, “Uh, sure, but who’s that?” Bora yelled back, “He’s a human, I just bought him, I’m not letting some worthless pirates kill something I spent top dollar on!” Lisa laughed, “Smart, I’ll go get Jisoo to bring some rope and we’ll help you up.”

Lisa ran away, Taehyung whispering, afraid they’ll hear, “How long until we get to the mainland?” Siyeon lowering her voice as well, “On that boat, I’ll say five hours, don’t worry.” Taehyung remembers Jimin and Jungkook saying that to him, bringing him back to the thought of what they were doing. If they were out looking for him.

Jisoo brought a rope, Siyeon looking at Taehyung, mumbling, “You have to do all of the work for us.” Taehyung gripped onto the rope, pulling their boat closer, Bora climbing the rope, then Siyeon, Taehyung following after. Loud footsteps were heard on the board, “Lisa, is that the human?” Lisa nodded, looking at him again. Taehyung struggled to breathe, the mystery girl with long brown hair grinned sadistically watching as Taehyung’s face grow red, “Jennie, it’s not yours,” Lisa said, pushing her silver hair behind her. Jennie pouted, looking at Taehyung to see him collapse, breathing heavily. Taehyung wishes it’s been five hours.

Bora walked up to Taehyung, yanking him up, “Is there anything Taehyung could do? For gratitude,” Bora asked, looking at the distance to see a small part of where they were headed. Lisa hummed, “He can take over Chaeyoungs job which is scrubbing the deck.” Jennie butting in soon after, “Or he can be in my bed,” she laughed softly, Taehyung wondering how that laugh can come right after saying that. Lisa muttered, “When I said we shouldn’t have a captain, I regret it.”

Taehyung was shoved onto the deck, Chaeyoung standing up, “Good, I’ve been dying here, I wanted to just go invisible and drown myself,” she giggled, going to Lisa, they stared at each other, Taehyung wondering if they could talk in their heads. It probably related to Lisa’s power.

Taehyung tried to contain a sigh as he put the rag in the water again, wishing he did drown. Bora and Siyeon leaned on the railing, stealthily sneaking glances at Taehyung. They had to leave when Jisoo asked for them. Jisoo wore many gemstones on, in necklaces, hung loosely off her waist. Taehyung was too afraid to ask anyone about them. Siyeon and Bora looked sympathetic toward Taehyung before walking away.

He was doing his job, when he felt a foot press against the side of his waist, shoving him to the ground. He rolled over, seeing Jennie who straddled him, “Hm, such a pretty waste of space,” she said, caressing the side of his cheek. He turned his head to retaliate, getting roughly slapped and a sting in return. Taehyung hissed at it, “Too bad Bora spent all her money on something useless again.” Jennie gripped onto Taehyung’s throat, tightening it and probably telepathically using her powers as well to strangle him as well. Taehyung choked, hearing yet again the distant harmonic humming, sirens. Jennie smirked, “Wouldn’t you love to be in the embrace of sirens?”

Taehyung saw black dots litter his vision, he was going to pass out soon. In an attempt, he used all of his strength to push Jennie off of him. Her back collided with the ledge, and shocked at first, she smirked, “You shouldn’t have done that.” But Taehyung saw the sirens and shoved her off. If she didn’t like girls, she’d still drown either way.

Jisoo came to check what happened, seeing Taehyung and Jennie nowhere in sight. “You,” she muttered, grabbing a stone from her waist, crushing it and throwing it on the ground, making a ten-foot-tall ice giant. Siyeon and Bora came around the corner, “Your human acted out.” Bora stared harshly at Taehyung who was backing away from the ice. Siyeon focused on the giant, making it melt with fire. “What are you doing? He needs to be punished.” Bora drew her sword, “Too bad I actually see him as an equal to have that kind of mindset.” Jisoo widened her eyes, “What?” But Bora with a swift movement sliced through her skin, Jisoo coughing up blood. Bora dropped her to the ocean. The sirens tried, Bora dropping her sword and Siyeon’s eyes glossing over.

“Fuck,” Taehyung murmured, seeing the rope they used to get up and quickly running up to it. He grabbed it, racing back to tie them up to a mass so they couldn’t run. Lisa walked out, “What’s happening,” she asked but eyes losing its focus, Taehyung gripping at her wrist, “Snap out of it.” Lisa did, seeing blood on the ground, “What did you do?” Taehyung let go, heart hurting, forcing her off the side of the ship as well. Taehyung looked around for Chaeyoung, running to get Bora’s sword, he could still use it as a regular sword.

He heard steps, not seeing anyone. He turned around, sword in front of him, “You’re very inexperienced for a human, they are known for war.” Taehyung replied back, “I wasn’t the one forced into fighting right now.” Taehyung was pushed from behind, causing him to step a few steps forward to the edge. He looked around, trying to find something that would reveal Chaeyoung. He ran towards the bucket of water, knowing it makes her shiny and reflects the light. He closed his eyes, listening to where the footsteps were, waiting until they were close enough. He got shoved again, causing a little bit of water to spill. And again, and again he got forcefully shifted. He opened his eyes and threw the water in front of him, seeing a faint outline and then stabbing her in the stomach. He couldn’t see her, but he saw the blood that attached itself to the sword and he could feel that pained expression. He walked towards the edge of the ship, the invisibility wearing off, making her glitchy, and becoming visible just before Taehyung retrieved the sword, letting her fall.

Taehyung looked around, seeing Bora and Siyeon with gazed faces. He kneeled down, burying his face in the ground and letting the tears fall. Bora’s sword was discarded on the ground, beside Taehyung’s shaking body. Taehyung wondered what Jin would say, seeing him kill four people. He wondered what Jungkook and Jimin would do. He banged his head against the floor before getting up and going close to the edge. He raised his leg, going to climb the railing before looking back at Bora and Siyeon and dropping back down to the ship’s ground, brushing off the blood on his hands.

He rubbed his cheeks, getting rid of the tears before walking towards Bora and Siyeon, leaning down, “Hey, snap out of it,” he muttered, not having enough strength to speak loudly, “don’t you love each other more than the false siren?” He asked, seeing them twitch at the statement. He pushed their faces making them look at the other, “Aren’t you two more in love than some stupid bewitching spell?” Taehyung continued, “Please, just forget about the sirens, they aren’t a version of love.” Taehyung’s tears were threatening to spill again, his voice cracking. Bora waking up, seeing Siyeon, “Why the fuck am I tied up?” Taehyung smiling, “Just kiss Siyeon, we’re almost home, at the mainland,” he said.

Siyeon woke up, burning the sirens. Bora looked around, “Where did everyone go?” Taehyung stayed silent, “Oh no,” she gasped softly. Taehyung raised his head, “It’s fine, it was self-defence, it’s not like you guys have any enforcement for things like this, like the police.” Siyeon told, “We do, they just suck and rather be drinking beer.” Taehyung nodded, “We’ll be there in an hour,” Bora said, changing the subject of the conversation.

Taehyung never would be thankful enough when he was on land. He smiled, seeing the familiar space. Taehyung told, “I just have to find my friend and I’ll be home.” He just wanted to find Jungkook and Jimin but didn’t stay on that thought long, “I guess I can find Jimin and Jungkook.” Siyeon asked, “You’re friend, who took him?” Taehyung answered, “Hoseok and Namjoon, and Yoongi but not really, he was forced to do everything.” Bora nodded, “By Hoseok?” Taehyung confirmed. “We can help you find them if you want,” Bora told, making Taehyung gleam with joy.

“Taehyung?” He heard, it was familiar as he turned around. It was both Jimin and Jungkook, Jungkook said his name. Taehyung whimpered softly, as he began to run, engulfing both of them in a hug. “What happened? How did you escape?” Jimin asked, seeing the bruise on Taehyung’s throat. Taehyung answered, “Siyeon and Bora helped me.” Jimin looked at the two girls, “Thank you, how can we ever repay you?” Siyeon shook her head, denying, “Nothing, it’s fine, he saved us many times as well.” Taehyung told, “They said they can help find my friend.” Jimin hugged him again, running his hand down Taehyung’s hair to his back.

“Thank you,” Jungkook told the two girls, “it means a lot to him, he’s been trying to find him for a long time.” Siyeon beamed softly, “What’s his name?” Jungkook opened to say his name, “Wait, Taehyung,” he asked, making Taehyung look at him, “What’s your friend’s name?” Taehyung answered easily, “Oh, it’s Seokjin, but I call him Jin.” They’re smiles dropped, “What?” Taehyung nodded, “Yeah, Jin, he’s been my friend for four years.”  
“Oh no.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taehyung was back home, with Jimin and Jungkook. Siyeon and Bora had their own home. Jimin and Jungkook were talking in another room, making Taehyung feel insecure. They came out of their rooms, “I’m sure you had a rough couple of days, would you want to go to sleep?” Jungkook asked, rubbing Taehyung’s back. Taehyung nodded, leaning into the touch. Jimin helped him up from the chair, leading him in their room, “But there’s another room.” Jimin answered, “Would you want to sleep in the other bed? Or sleep with us?” And Taehyung couldn’t argue with that, so he crawled into bed, getting under the blankets and waited for Jungkook and Jimin to join him. They did, subconsciously grabbing his hands, “I can heal your bruise on your neck,” Jimin asked, realizing that it was hurting. Taehyung took a moment before nodding, he watched as Jimin got up, leaving the room.

Taehyung turned to Jungkook, “Hey,” he started, licking his lips, “do you like me?” Taehyung hesitated before telling, “Aren’t you with Jimin?” Jungkook answered, “That wasn’t the question.” Taehyung paused, “I guess,” he muttered. “Can I kiss you?” Jungkook breathed out, not waiting for a response as he slowly leaned in. Taehyung entering a trance, went into the touch as well. Taehyung opened his eyes, remembering Jungkook was taken, “No, Jungkook you’re with Jimin, this isn’t right.” Jungkook replied, “You like Jimin too, right?” Taehyung nodded, not knowing where he’s going. Just then, Jimin came in, “I got the cream, it works like a charm, and I don’t mind, we weren’t going to tell you because you just got back but Jungkook got impatient.” He smiled, helping Taehyung sit up, rubbing the cream on his neck. “What? But isn’t that cheating?” Jimin answered, “Not if it’s consensual, you know what a polyamorous relationship is, right?” Taehyung nodded, “We can talk about it in the morning, Huening Kai said he’d help find your friend, but I think it’s going to be a bit more difficult for that.” Taehyung asked, “Heuning Kai?” Jimin reminded, “The place that gave you the pendant, remember?” Taehying confirmed he did. Jimin finished applying the cream, “Okay, you should feel slight pain but that’s normal, we should go to sleep now.” Taehyung was afraid to see the faces of the dead.

In the morning, both Jimin and Jungkook were out of the bed. He got startled when he heard a loud roar just outside. He ran out of the room, looking out the window. A black dragon made the loud noise, and Hoseok, Namjoon and someone else. Taehyung couldn’t see his face, but after focusing for a long time, it was Jin. Taehyung went out the door, staring at him. Jin stopped moving as well when he saw him, “Taehyung, you weren’t supposed to see me now.” Jimin looked behind him, “Taehyung, go back inside, it’s not safe.” Jungkook wasn’t in sight, but the dragon blew out fire causing the three to retreat.

The dragon grew smaller, revealing Jungkook who shook on the ground. Jimin dropped next to him, “Jungkook, what makes you think you can transform into something gigantic when you only transform into small animals?” Jungkook muttered, “I had to protect everyone.” Jimin sighed, “You better rest for the whole day, no more transforming.” Jungkook nodded, not even wanting to in the first place.

Taehyung sat on a couch, with Jungkook’s head in his lap. Jungkook asked, “Do you want to be ours?” Taehyung looked down from his book, “You don’t know what you’re saying, you’re seriously hurt.” Jungkook got up, wincing a bit, “No, be ours and we’ll be yours, we both have been thinking about that for a long time.” Taehyung thought he liked the feeling of that title, “Boyfriends?” Taehyung asked, a grin on his face. Jungkook nodded, Taehyung humming in return, “I think I’ll like that title.” Jungkook went to lean in before he got stopped, “You’re supposed to be resting, Jungkook, and is that true, Taehyung?” Jimin asked, looking at Taehyung. He nodded unhesitantly, Jimin sitting down beside Taehyung, cupping his cheek, kissing him softly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Jin had a fucking family, his parents were devastated,” Taehyung explained, holding in a sob, everything suddenly getting too much. Jimin rubbed circles in his back as Jungkook kissed the fingertips of his hands, “Yoongi could’ve easily tricked their minds, it makes sense if you think about it, the dreams you had, Jin can make his perspective dreams of others.” Taehyung stated, realization hitting him, throat starting to hurt, “He’s not going to stop, is he?” Jimin asked, “Who? Hoseok?” Teahyung nodded, “Yeah, he’s going to find ways to find me.”

A knock emanated through the house, Jimin got up from the chair he was sitting on, telling the two to stay where they were. They watched him tensely open the door. Jimin sighed in relief, “Oh, Heuningkai, you’re here with Yoongi?” Heuningkai asked, “Can we come in?” Jimin nodded, widened the door, the two figures appearing. “Why is Yoongi with you?” Jimin asked, getting water for them. Heuningkai spoke, “He said he wanted to help.” Yoongi nodded, “Yeah, I’m right here, I can speak for myself.” Jimin smiled warmly, “I don’t want to sound insulting but you’re real cowardly.” Yoongi nodded, “I overheard you were going to fight Hoseok, and if any of you are going to die, I want to die with you.” Jimin hugged him softly, “That’s thoughtful, but none of us are going to die, hopefully.”

Siyeon and Bora came soon later, Bora with her sword, “It’s been a long time since I fought anyone like this, damn.” Bora smiled, leaning into Siyeon. Bora held an extra dagger, giving it to Taehyung, “Just in case,” she said. Taehyung shakily accepted it, putting it around his waist.

Jimin clapped his hands together, alerting everyone in the home, “We should make a plan.”

“What do we need?” Taehyung asked, “Well, what are there powers? We know Jin is dream exchange, Hoseok is manipulation and I haven’t heard about Namjoon’s yet.” Yoongi spoke up, “A mind swap, he can switch bodies with someone, he has to touch a part of them like an arm or something.” Taehyung nodded, “Heuningkai,” Jimin spoke up, “do you have an enchantment where you can reverse effects of powers?” Heuningkai paused before confirming, “Yes, I can enchant something.”

Siyeon asked, “Would you think they know we’re coming? Yoongi said he overheard someone talk about this, rumour talks fast, so would they know?” Jungkook answered, “Yes, they probably do know, so we just have to be stronger, all of us are experienced in some way for fighting.” Taehyung stared down, trying to forget about the murders.

Jimin planned, “Their hideout is here, approximately two hours away from our house, if two people go to the back, two people go to the front, one person goes from the side and two other people go from the other side, we have the house surrounded, there’s only three of them against seven of us.”

Jungkook told when everyone left, “I’m nervous.” Jimin tapped his nose, “It’ll be fine, you can turn into a bunny if you want.” Jungkook nodded, shrinking down and going in Jimin’s lap. Taehyung had shuffled into their bed, latching onto Jimin’s side. “You’re nervous too?” He asked, smoothing out his voice. Taehyung nodded his head, rubbing it against Jimin’s waist. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you guys.” Jimin turned out the lights, lying down, Jungkook positioning himself between Taehyung and Jimin.

The morning came sooner than Taehyung would like, Heuningkai brought horses for everyone, to make it easier to travel. Taehyung went to Heuningkai, “Why are you helping us, I appreciate it, but I don’t understand why you would willingly go into a battle like this,” he asked, as they were getting the horses ready. Heuningkai told, “I’m suicidal.” Taehyung said, “Oh,” he didn’t know what else to say to that. Heuningkai noticed, continuing, “I’m going to help as much as I can, and if I die,” he paused, becoming softer as the sentence went on before smiling and getting the attention of everyone, “We should start going if we want to get there, here’s the pendant, Bora, to reverse effects on the powers.” Bora accepted it, “Why are you giving it to me.” Heuningkai told, “Besides Jimin, you seem like the most logical person here.”

They rode for a long time, having to stop to give the horses a break. When they arrived, the aura gave an endless pit in everyone’s stomach. Taehyung swallowed, looking at the ominous house that had around twenty people at the front guarding the house. Bora muttered, “Fucking bullshit,” balancing herself with her sword in a fighting position. Taehyung raced to go inside, without thinking of it, knowing Hoseok was going to be in it, Jungkook and Jimin following behind.

Bora and Siyeon were fighting side by side, Bora stabbing many men while Siyeon burns them. Loud pained screamed were heard but they didn’t care, they were pirates at heart and pirates they would be. Namjoon grunts as he races towards the two.

“I’m sorry ladies, this is where your story ends,” he said, gripping a samurai sword. Bora grinned, “We’ll see which stories ending.” Namjoon smirked, “A fight to the death, I suppose.” Bora nodded, looking at Siyeon, “Watch my back,” she said, Siyeon agreeing.

They swung their swords in unison, Bora trying to think of what he’ll do next. Namjoon was talented, but it was not his power, Bora was born into swords, lived and breathed swords. She went to swing at Namjoon’s side, him blocking her. Bora ‘tsk’ and went to twirl the sword in hopes he would lose his sword.

Bora breathed heavily, she got scraped on the cheekbone but Namjoon had a stab wound on his shoulder. Bora smiled manically when he noticed his moves were getting sloppier. Bora went twice as harder, hitting weak points, Namjoon collapsing on his knees.

“If you would have fought like a man, you wouldn’t have to die like a dog,” Bora told, looking at Namjoon’s eyes seeing nothing but courage. Bora would like to die like that, with nothing but her courage, but her courage would be long gone when she does die. She drove the sword within Namjoon, letting him fall to the ground, and helped Siyeon.

Taehyung ran through the house, going up the stairs. He felt someone shove him, he landed on the stairs, “Jin, what the fuck,” he said. Jin told, “I can’t let you go see Hoseok just to kill him,” he kept Taehyung down. Taehyung struggled against him, “Why are you even with him?” Jin explained, “He helped me when I was a kid, I owe him.” Taehyung threw his fist at Jin, throwing him off of him. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” Jin asked. Taehyung planned to when Jin was on top of him, but he thought about it so he slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out. Taehyung got up, not wanting to spare Jin a glance. In case he threw him to hard in the wall, killing him. Taehyung had walked forward, opening the door.

Hoseok turned around, “So you finally came, took you long enough,” he told, a calmness over his voice. He had continued, “I suppose you’re here to kill me, are you?” Taehyung had raised his dagger, cursing at how short it was. Taehyung shook, afraid Hoseok will say anything and Taehyung will be under the spell, “Let’s make this fair, I won’t use my powers.” Taehyung stood silent, not knowing if he’ll keep his word.

Taehyung wasn’t good at sword fighting, not with a dagger or a sword. He was bruised and scraped, only managing to hit Hoseok once on the side. Siyeon, Bora, Jimin and Jungkook came running, seeing the state of Taehyung. Jimin couldn’t handle the pain he had, using the last of his strength, he used a spell which wasn’t what he is used to. Taehyung’s wounds healed, as he became faster and stronger.

Taehyung wondered what happened, how he became stronger when he spotted Jimin in the room. He smiled, knowing Jimin was helping. When Hoseok raised his sword to strike down, Taehyung took his dagger, piercing it in Hoseok’s chest, the sword in his hand to fall. Just before Hoseok’s eyes glazed over, he muttered, “Fucking kill yourself.” Jimin’s heart dropped, as he tried to race to him as the dagger in his hands grazed over his chest as well. Bora ran, with a speed Jimin couldn’t match and when the blade was coming down, Bora shoved it. Bora’s chest covered in blood and Siyeon’s high pitched scream was heard, Bora took the pendant that Heuningkai gave her, letting it touch Taehyung’s skin. Taehyung saw Bora’s eyes that faded in and out of reality, letting go of the dagger, Bora started to cough as she collapsed onto her knees muttering a quick “Fuck.” Taehyung fell backwards, watching Siyeon run to her, Bora tried to calm her down but it was no use. Siyeon kissed her once more before Bora’s hand dropped from Siyeon’s face. Jimin walked up to her, going to comfort her but was pushed away.

Heuningkai and Yoongi ran up, seeing Hoseok’s dead body as well as Bora’s. Yoongi looked at Taehyung who stared with fear. Jungkook was behind him, kneeling as he pulled Taehyung close. Heuningkai whispered, “Shit.” Siyeon carried Bora back as Jimin had an arm around Taehyung. He tried to say sorry to Siyeon but he’d get ignored.

When Taehyung got home, he asked, “I’m killing everyone, aren’t I?” Jimin shook his head, “No, you aren’t, you weren’t even aware of what you were doing.” Taehyung shook his head, “No, on a pirate ship, I killed Chaeyoung, Jennie and Jisoo. I also killed Hoseok.” Jungkook comforted, “They’re pirates, you were doing it for self-defence, everything was self-defence.” Taehyung shrugged, leaning into their touches that he didn’t believe he deserved.

The next day they held a funeral. Bora was in a boat, a sword in her hands. Taehyung suggested if they should speak about her when they questioned why Taehyung answered to say goodbye.

Siyeon spoke first, “This whole speaking thing is stupid but I’ll give it a shot. Bora was a forbidden lover of mine, we were two souls intertwined and thinking of days without you make my heartache. I hope you the best on your journey to wherever you go, be it heaven to spite hell or to hell and dine with the devil. I’ll follow you when my time comes, but until then, I’ll wake up to a morning thinking of you and what you would be doing. So, goodbye, for now, may we meet again on tides, my love.”

Siyeon lit a match, just before they pushed Bora into the waters. She lit the boat on fire, hugging herself when she watched her float away in a boat. They stayed for an impossibly long time, before Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin left, asking Siyeon if she would be fine. She hugged Taehyung, “I feel bad for treating you the way I did, but I’m not sorry, this is goodbye, for now.” Taehyung stood straight, nodding, “Okay,” he replied, letting her go.

Jungkook wrapped an arm around Taehyung, “I have to go home,” he said. Jimin answered, “We are going home.” Taehyung shook his head, “No, home with my parents, I can’t, I need a therapist.” Jungkook pleaded, hugging him, “Please stay, whatever you're going through, we can help you.” Taehyung shook his head, “It’s more complicated than that, I just killed a friend and my best friend for four years just tried to kill me, I killed so many people, I almost died so many times, I can’t use a potion to help with the nightmares, I’ll come back, believe I will, I just need some time.” Jungkook let go, “Fine,” Jimin nodding, “If that’s what you want.”

Jimin kissed his lips, Jungkook copying after, “We’ll meet again,” Taehyung reassured. Jungkook told, “I’m counting on it,” and wrapping him in a tight embrace. They set Taehyung off to the edge of the forest, saying their last goodbye.

~Two years later~

Taehyung saw the fence, looking around, careful to make sure no one was around before climbing it. A sudden relief fell over him as he ran to the forest, knowing the way to the cabin. He smiled, knocking on the door, watching it open to see a familiar face. “Taehyung?” Jimin asked, his voice soft and breathy as he engulfed Taehyung in a hug. Jungkook came running, hugging both of them, kissing Taehyung’s cheek.

“I’m home,” he said, Jimin kissing his mouth, pulling him inside. He fell in their bed, missing the scenery. He smiled holding both of their hands. He felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo, after months of working on it, it's finally finished!!! Let me say, I never worked on something for so long like this, I lost so much sleep writing this and I'm glad I did. There were times where I didn't know when I'd finish but there was not one time where I lost inspiration. I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are welcomed but not necessary.
> 
> Credits:  
> \- stardust, I used the whole fence thing from stardust.  
> \- the quote Bora says about fighting like a man I used from a real-life pirate Anne Bonny from 1700's.  
> \- probably some things I got from my subconscious


End file.
